Saving Artemis
by tvfan69
Summary: Based on the Brantley Gilbert song "Saving Amy". Basically a one-shot about how even in death, love never dies. (Rated T for character death)


He never knew she saved them.

When he and Artemis were dating, before they moved in together, he would write her letters. Yes he saw her just about every day at the cave, but they actually lived roughly half a country apart, and he just thought since they were technically in a long distance relationship he should try and be romantic. He started it about six months after they had started dating, when Artemis ended up grounded for sneaking out one night and as a result of that Ollie benched her from all hero duties for a month. Since she was grounded she couldn't call, text, or go online, but her mom never said she couldn't receive mail. Wally wrote her at least three or four times a week that month, and after her punishment was lifted he would still do it just to be sweet.

But he never knew she kept the letters.

He knows now, of course, he's seen her take the box from under her bed in her mother's house. He also knows that she actually wears the promise ring he gave her when they quit the team despite how cheesy she said it was, just like he knows about the framed picture of him on her nightstand. She doesn't know of course, doesn't know he watches her. She'd probably put an arrow through his heart if she knew how much time he spends looking down on her. But he just can't help himself. A year ago he DIED. He was in love with her and he knew she was in love with him but watching over her this past year; he almost wishes she wasn't. He was in heaven, but sometimes it felt like hell. He'd watch her in her bedroom; after he died she moved back in with her mom for a while. Every Thursday night Paula would leave to go visit a friend, Wally hated Thursday night. On Thursday night Artemis was alone for up to five hours, and she would go crazy. She'd lie on her bed in a fetal position sobbing harder than even he knew she was capable, or sometimes she would punch her pillow or pound on the floor as she hit her knees; and he could only watch. Sometimes she'd curse his name; but most times she just said she wanted him. She would beg, tears pouring down her face, for him to come back to her. All Wally ever wanted to do, especially on Thursday nights, was kiss her. He wanted more than anything to hold her in his arms and promise her that everything would be ok.

"Please don't give up Artemis" he said, she never even to herself said anything that could imply she considered the idea, but Wally knows her and he knows the thought has crossed her mind at least once or twice. "By the time we knew I was in danger it was too late to save me, but it's not too late for you."

* * *

After three years Wally found himself watching Artemis less and less worriedly, though he never stopped watching her. Her family took good care of her, Ollie and Roy always allowed her to blow off steam when she needed it. Paula and Dinah made sure she ate and took care of herself, and surprisingly her sister found ways too distract her from her grief. That fact in itself isn't surprising, the surprising part is that Jade didn't fight her sister in order to do this. In fact, not long after his death, Jade went good. Today was a very special day for his Spitfire; today both she and her sister were being sworn into the Justice League.

"Never thought I'd see this day," Jade joked as the two of them were getting ready in the woman's bathroom of the finally repaired Hall of Justice.

"That makes two of us," Artemis muttered as she slipped on her gloves, she had added fingers to them, after she lost her ring in training.

"Hey" Jade said, effectively snapping her sister out of her daze. "He'd be proud," she assured and Artemis gave her a small nod and an even smaller smile.

"I know," she said quietly and after a minute Jade grabbed her mask off the edge of the sink.

"We'd better get out there" she said

"I'll catch up in a minute" Artemis replied and although Jade looked skeptical she nodded and left the restroom.

Once she was alone Artemis turned and looked up at the ceiling, and Wally wondered if she knew she was staring right at him.

"I'm doing alright Wally, I'd say I wish you were here but I know you are. I just wish I could see you." She murmured as she stared at her feet.

Wally didn't like going down into the world and standing in a room, it made him feel too much like ghost. Although that's pretty much what he his, he still hates standing among his friends and family only for them to not even know he's there. But he just couldn't help himself; he needed to do more than watch today. She was standing perfectly still, staring at the floor as if it held all her answers and she was reading each word very carefully. He found himself standing in front of her and when he reached out and caressed the side of her head she, amazingly, leaned into his touch.

He could tell she was unsure, unsure if he was really there or if she was just tilting her head. He could tell a part of her thought this was all in her head, and yet another part knew it was real.

"I love you," he said to her but she didn't hear him.

Tears were welling up in her eyes, tears that she quickly wiped away and as her sister had she crossed over to the sink and picked up her mask, leaving Wally to watch as she put it on and left the room. Unaware he had ever been there.

* * *

He wished it didn't have to end this way. He died fifteen years ago, almost sixteen. In the past fifteen years Artemis had lived a great life. Sure she had her ups and her downs, she dated but nothing ever lasted. Every once in a while she would shed a tear or two over him, but overall her life panned out pretty well. She remained as a member of the Justice League, and she certainly had her hands full when Roy and Jade left on any overnight mission and she had to watch their children. Lian was pretty quiet, but she wanted to be a hero so bad that Artemis had to keep an eye on her to make sure she didn't run off after her parents. Owen, four years younger than Lian, had his father's temper and his mother's love of violence, natural disaster right there. Artemis loved her niece and nephew more than anything; so today she called them.

It was Joker who masterminded all this. Parasites that could make a person go mad had been released all over the globe, and Joker started with the Justice League. Once the parasite connected with a host Joker could control said host, and by now he had control over more than half the League. Artemis was supposed to stop the signal, and she will. She placed the bomb on the antenna (same old Joker) but in doing so she got herself trapped. She's stuck, but she can just reach her earpiece.

"Lian?" She asks as she makes the transmission

"Auntie Artemis?" Lian replies; confused as to why her aunt is calling her in the middle of a battle.

Wally watches both of them, they're on opposite sides of the world but he can see them both. Artemis is trying to escape, but it's futile. Meanwhile Lian is firing arrows left and right trying to subdue the onslaught of Joker controlled zombies coming after her and the rest of the team.

A tear trails down Artemis's face as she takes a shaky breath, "tell your brother to behave. I love you guys," she says and Lian stops cold.

"Lian!" Robin screams as he tackles the archer to the ground, just in time for her to avoid the water balloon sized bomb of Joker venom that was headed her way.

Wally can't watch, but he can't turn away. So he sees the bomb when it goes off, he sees her die. He then watches the aftermath, because he can't bring himself to do anything else.

"What is wrong with you?" Robin demands and Lian doesn't know it but she's copying the exact face her aunt was making a moment ago, just with a little less acceptance.

* * *

Wally finds her at the entrance gates, the ones he always thought were a little too much like the ones you would see in movies. She's still crying on her knees, doesn't yet realize where she is. She's no longer wearing her Tigress uniform, instead she's back in her favorite jeans, t-shirt, and jacket. Her long blond hair is down, but she has the tie on her wrist if she wants it. Wally can't help himself and he rushes over and embraces her. She wraps her arms around his neck and tries to cry into his chest, but he has to kiss her before he lets her do that. She cries into his chest for a few minutes, but soon looks up at him with a smile. Her eyes are brighter than he's ever seen them; they no longer look haunted by pain.

"I've missed you, so much" she says before he kisses her again.

"Come on babe, you know I was always there."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ok let the record show that i am a firm believer that Wally is alive, in fact i'm currently working on another one-shot or short story (haven't yet decided how long it will be) on him surviving. But this song was just too perfect for his 'death' and i couldn't pass up the idea. I know this isn't exactly a popular song so please leave me your thoughts!**


End file.
